


Under Advisement

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abecedarian Game, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: That's not just any zaftig yaffingale, it's Lily Luna Potter's zaftig yaffingale!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Under Advisement

**Author's Note:**

> The folx in my profic writers' group and I play the Abecedarian Game: any three consecutive letters can serve as prompt inspiration, and "running the letters" means answering nine prompt sets in abecedarian order (the final set is either a YZ or YZA one, depending upon preference). My group tends to select a specific dictionary from which we all pull prompts. Below, you'll find the ninth of nine little stories using words that I took from [Phrontistery](http://phrontistery.info/index.html)'s [Dictionary of Unusual Words](http://phrontistery.info/ihlstart.html).
> 
> My ninth _two_ prompts were yaffingale and zaftig.

"What a great fat bird!" exclaimed Teddy.

This earned him a smack from Ginny as Harry backed out of the room and James Sirius and Albus Severus, with Scorpius on their heels, dived into the fort of cushions they'd made.

"How _dare_ you speak about Yaffy in that nasty way!"

Eyes widening, Teddy answered, "But Lils, it is—"

"She," said Lily Luna, "is magnificently _zaftig_ , and after being trapped in a cage without being fed properly for almost a _year_ , she deserves every ounce of her beautiful 'birdness'!"

Teddy's hair turned brown and slid down the sides of his face as if heavy with tears.

"Now _that's_ ugly."

"Lily Luna!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Apologise to Teddy this instant!"

"But—"

" _Ahem_."

"Oh, _fine_ ," spat Lily Luna, reaching into Yaffy's cage to retrieve the brilliantly green woodpecker. "I am truly apologetic that you, Teddy, failed to see the gorgeousness before you. Yaffy the yaffingale is a very. Pretty. Bird."

With those words, the youngest Potter took her bird and flew from the room.

Blushing, his hair now a riotous rainbow of curls, Teddy's face puffed out and reddened.

"Oh, go on, you can laugh, now," said Ginny.

"But, but, but . . . I didn't know she'd rescued her!" Teddy said, through his peals.

"Yeah, she's a good girl," Harry replied, "however intense."

"Very! Very intense!" came various masculine assertions from the cushion fort. "Merlin!"

Harry chuckled. "You might want to invest in some fancy birdseed, that is, if you want her to speak to you again anytime soon."

"Er, thanks. I'll take that under advisement."


End file.
